The Hero
by Neon Star
Summary: Frodo thoughts on the others, and Pippin's, Merry's, and Sam's thoughts on Frodo after he leaves. Non Slash.
1. Default Chapter

This is after Frodo has left for the Undying Lands. First part is Frodo's emotions and thoughts; the next three parts belong to Pippin, Merry, and Sam, not necessarily in that order. Tolkien owns them, I am just borrowing them.  
  
The Hero  
  
So, I am finally leaving. I am finally going on to another place. They must be glad in some small way. I have finally taken a burden from their lives, myself. Me, the one that has always needed protecting, the one that was weak and sick all the time, the one that destroyed their innocent lives. Why did they put up with me for so long? Because I am family, or because they respected Bilbo and Gandalf? I do not know, I only know that I led them into the depths of despair and showed them things that neither hobbit nor any other being should ever see. I have been the one to led them into war, bloodshed, starvation, and near death. Why were they so loyal to me?  
  
Oh, dear Pippin! You were the youngest of us, so carefree and innocent. Yes, you were thick headed at times, and over curious, but you had the right to be. You haven't even reached your adulthood yet, and yet you have seen more then even Bilbo has. The one that should have protected you stole your innocence away by making you come upon this ghastly quest. You should have stayed home, away from danger! But you would still have been in danger, wouldn't you? Not even the Shire was safe. I don't know where you would have been safe, but I know it was not with me. You are not the same hobbit as you were. You are older in the mind, and harder in the heart, though many cannot see it. I wish this quest had left you unchanged, but that is not so.  
  
Merry, dear cousin. We were the best pair of troublemakers when we were younger! The years have gone by though. I don't know how we drifted apart; we just did after I moved to Bag End. You had Pippin to deal with, and you protected him better then I did. You were always smarter then you let one, and took charge when needed. But we grew apart, and that just pulled our friendship a little. But we were still close, and you followed me in that dreadful quest. How I must have burdened you! But it is over, and done. Except for the scars on your soul, and that blood lust still in your eyes. You're not that playful hobbit anymore, and I am to blame.  
  
Oh, dear, dear, Sam. What can I say of you? My brother in the soul, my truest friend, my dearest strength. You were far more then a servant, Samwise Gamgee, you out classed your own Master, and you have every right to. You were always strong, always faithful, always willing to help me. You gave me strength when you had none; you bore the Ring and me to nearly the top of Doom. You followed me all the ways to death's door and nearly beyond. You have suffered greatly, and I can never repay you. I only wish I could have done more. I only hope Rosie can heal those wounds in your soul, and make you complete. I hope you forget about me, and live your life to the fullest.  
  
How you three ever forgive me? How did I ever earn your loyalties? I did not deserve them, I the coward couldn't even return them. And now I am leaving you behind, and taking your burden away. You three were always my heroes, and I shall always be grateful. I shall never forget about you, but I hope you forget about me, for I do not need to be remembered, I that brought only pain and suffering in your lives. Live well, and my love and memory will always go with you. 


	2. Merry

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Merry's POV  
  
Well, its over, and he's gone. Some part of me does not wish to accept it, yet I know, he's gone. The reason it must be so hard for me, is because he's always been there, I don't remember life without him, except for a little while when he was away at Bagend, but never for good. It's hard to grasp, since he is even in my first memories. I remember him holding me, playing with me, telling me stories that he had heard from Bilbo, or had made up himself. Now, he's gone, and left an empty spot in my heart. I know he isn't dead, but I'll never see him again.   
  
I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially since I have faced one of the scariest beings on the face of Arda, yet I feel... Well... afraid. Frodo was my hero, my guardian, and the one I knew to come and save me when I was young. I had nightmares when I was young, and he comforted me when my parents could not. He taught me not to be afraid of the water, to learn to swim, to face up to those that pushed me around. I thought of him when I faced the Nazgul, I thought of the courage he had given to me.  
  
He told me before he left that he had no courage, that he was a coward. Oh, how I wished I could have told him, he had more courage then any I have ever met. His courage is what drove me to complete what I had to do, to protect Pip. I couldn't have done it without the courage he gave me. Without his memory following me through this horrid dark journey, I might not have managed to do what I did. I owe him more then he'll ever know. Middle Earth owes him more then can ever be repaid.   
  
It hurts to know he's changed, and that he's gone. Before he left, I could tell he was afraid. Every other noise that was either too loud or too soft would startle him. He had nightmares, and would wake up screaming. When he was sick, he would hallucinate about orcs, and the Nazgul coming for him. I'll never be able to get his cries out of my mind, as long as I live. I don't remember how many times I cried in my heart but never showed it. How I wanted to give him back the courage he gave me then.  
  
Of all of us, he changed the most. It's not his fault. What he did was beyond what even the bravest, most powerful Elf could do. It scared him deeply, that was the price he paid, so our world could survive. He is a hero to up to, and I will probably tell my children, and any who listen, the heroics of Frodo Baggins.  
  
Hopefully he will find peace in the lands that he is traveling to, and that he knows our love goes with him, and that I shall always remember him as my hero. 


End file.
